Hey Noah, I think you belong with me
by HeatherMay22
Summary: Puck/OC He has Quinn, but she's not the one for him. What do i have to do to prove that i am?
1. Chapter 1

Alright so straight forward Mark Salling is a god, he is a gift to women and if I owned him oh you would all know. So I don't own glee this is just a little something I did in honor of my fav badass. I also think there are so not enough OC story's for glee. I happen to really enjoy reading the people everyone comes up with the glee characters are great already to have a OC that matches up to them is like major skills and the ones there are I've read and they are great ok sorry on with the show or story whatever….

* * *

><p>Staring up at the poster covered ceiling of my room I sighed. Tuesday night and again I'm stuck in my room listening to a day to remember while attempting to do my homework. At first I was ambitious ready to crank out that math homework that only last about a half hour before I was doodling then just laying on my bed. A flash of white out of the corner of my eye forced my head to turn to my large window to see my neighbor Noah Puckerman was in his room on the phone. Rolling my eyes with a smile I sat up walking to my window about to open it so I could knock on his when he lifted his hand in frustration. He was on the phone again with her. Quinn (something) being the mother of his unborn child. Sometimes I think our school has too much unrealistic drama it wasn't even normal I mean it's one thing to have someone knocked up it's another for that someone to be the president of the celibacy club. Going against my better judgment I opened the window catching only the end of the argument.<br>"Look Quinn I didn't mean anything by it I was joking." I would be the first person to say Puck, Noah, wasn't a very serious guy so I didn't really think it was hard for someone not to get his humor, Quinn doesn't. "You know what fuck you." Throwing his phone across the room puck turned to punch the wall when he saw me sitting on my window seat. "Why do girls suck?"  
>"I think as a girl I'm inclined to ignore that as a friend I say hormones." That caused him to smirk walking over to lean out his window. "Trouble on the Quinn front?"<br>"Someone had brought up the baby again and the fact that Quinn was going to gain weight I might have said something back but it was a joke apparently one only Quinn doesn't get." Puck said sighing in frustration frowning I looked away from him only to stop myself from getting lost staring at him in general. "So what you doing?"  
>"Homework math sucks not like you'd know." He laughed at that. Everyone knows its been well over two years since Puck has even set foot in a math class. "Glee club tomorrow girls choice."<br>"Great so Quinn can find some song that reminds me how much of a shitty boyfriend I am." His voice was serious and strong but in his face I saw the hurt, that not being all he can be for this baby was hurting him.  
>"For what it's worth puck I think what you're doing is great." Puck raised his eyebrow. "Staying with Quinn I mean I know she's hot with really good blonde hair and every guy wants her but I know it's more. It's the baby you're sticking it out for it, not being the dead beat dad." Once I finished I looked up to see puck staring down at his hands smiling. "You're going to be a great dad Puck." Puck lifted his head to say something when his phone started to ring. Lifting his gaze to meet mine he held up the phone.<br>"Quinn. I should take this." I nodded "Just so you know not every guy finds blonde attractive some of us prefer brunettes." Feeling my cheeks flush I watched him stand up and answer his phone. "Hey yeah I'm sorry to baby." Feeling the once happiness leave I stood up closing my window and walking over to my stereo. Well i might as well practice for Glee Club.  
><em>Let me hear you say hey hey hey<br>Alright_  
>Smiling at Avril's voice I ran over to my vanity grabbing my large hair brush and turning it to sing into the bottom.<br>_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
>even though I told him yesterday and the day before<br>I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
>And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad<p>

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams

_My Cinderella story scene  
>When do you think they'll finally see<em>  
>Twirling I jumped on to the bed jumping while belting out the words to the song my heart racing as I moved forgetting the world.<em><br>That you're not not not gonna get any better  
>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<br>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<br>And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<em>

Alright, alright  
>Yeah<p>

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
>Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand<br>I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
>And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends<p>

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<br>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<br>And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<p>

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
>Give me a V (be very very good to me)<br>R (are you gonna treat me right)  
>I (I can put up a fight)<br>Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<br>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<br>And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<p>

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Alright<br>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Falling back onto my bed I couldn't help the fit of giggles that escaped. It seems with school glee and boys my life has been so crazy I haven't had time to just stop and listen to songs I once loved. It was then I realized what I was going to do for Glee club the next day.  
>"Kurt is Mercedes with you? Tina too? Great I need your guys help for glee club tomorrow."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Again i dont own much just my doggy... The song in this chapter is by Avril so i dont own that either hope you like this. i'd also like to point out i'm doing this during finals so its most likely horrible plot wise and grammar wise sorry..

Chapter two

If there was one thing I learned from glee it's that we all have each other's back and the moment I told Kurt Tina and Mercedes about my song they knew why. With no questions they helped me pick an outfit set up the vocals and offered backup. So that today, now, I could get up in front of my fellow glee club members and sing my heart out hoping the boy I loved for too long would finally notice.  
>"Alright thank you Santana Brittany." The two cheerios smiled skipping over to their seats. Sometimes I found it odd how even in glee club we were divided. The cheerios sat near the football players Quinn of course sat with puck, Rachel and Finn sat near the front and the rest of us sat to the side.<br>"You ready?" Kurt whispered in my ear my eyes going to puck his face was slightly red as Quinn spoke to him using her hands as emphasize.  
>"It's now or never." Raising from my chair I walked over towards the band handing them the sheet my hood covering the magic Kurt worked this morning.<br>"Ah well this song explains it's self." Nodding I walked over to my three back up slowly unzipping the hoodie. Kurt decided if I was sing Avril I should dress it as well a white v-neck blue plaid shorts fish nets tube socks and heels. Counting one two three I turned opening my mouth right as the music started.  
><em>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I don't like your girlfriend!  
>No way! No way!<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I could be your girlfriend  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>I know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend_

Feeling a power I didn't know I had I took the mic moving with the music taking a daring step towards puck ignoring the glares Quinn was sending in my direction.

You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<p>

She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<p>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
>So come over here, tell me what I want to hear<br>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)<p>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<p>

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<em>

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend  
>No way! No way!<em>  
><em>Hey! Hey!<em>  
>Finishing the song I looked at my peers but the only one that mattered was sitting there staring at me an unreadable look on his handsome face.<br>"Alright that was great remember guys your songs are on Monday have a nice week." Tearing my eyes away from puck I walked over to my hair grabbing my hoodie and bag.  
>"So I liked your song." Smiling at pucks voice I smiled and turned to look at him.<br>"Thanks." I replied a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Did you ah like it?"  
>"Yeah um Finns lucky you know, I mean he's dating Rachel but the fact that he has your attention." It took me a moment to realize what he said, he thinks I sung that song for Finn is he that stupid.<br>"What no i-"  
>"Hey you never know Rachel's really annoying I'm sure Finn will get sick of her um I'll see you at the game." Puck left the room before I could correct him. To say I was shocked was beyond words.<br>"What's wrong?" lifting my gaze up to Kurt I brushed away the few tears that managed to sneak out.  
>"He thinks I like Finn, god Kurt is it that hard to understand?" Wrapping his arms around me Kurt held me as more tears fell. I'm always just going to be the girl in the back.<br>"Come on Hun, sleep over." Smiling at Kurt I nodded it was good we had Thursday and Friday off from school because after today I needed it more than ever. Kurt explained what happen to Mercedes who offered to shank Puck. I declined as much as bringing someone physical arm made me smile I couldn't even bring myself to think of hurting him and that hurt me even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok same ok same old i dont own Glee or the song in this chapter... Reveiws would be great guys this is kind of just a starter story before i actually get into the swing of writing. Plus i want to start a revolution that invovles more glee OC's...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

There's one thing you need to survive in my house and that's the understanding of football. Sitting high enough in the bleachers with a confused Tina and a repulsed Mercedes I was able to understand even with Kurt's kick into the goal the titans needed another goal to win.  
>"So wait the games not over?" I said no to Mercedes causing her to sigh in both frustration and boredom. She was so not a football person. "How are you even enjoying this?"<br>"Foot balls a must in my house ever since the Giants won the super bowl last year my dad's made it our personal mission to tell everyone." She just looked at me causing me to shrug. Looking back to the field I smiled when I noticed the huddle break and the team getting into position.  
>"Blue forty two blue forty two hike." The crowd grew silent as the clocked slowly started to tick Finn took the ball looking for someone one running towards our goal. Puck! Jumping up I screamed.<br>"GO PUCK" grabbing my arm Tina pulled me back down glaring at the few kids who had turned to look at me. I didn't notice I was too focused on staring at Finn throw the ball towards Finn who was closing in on the 10 yard mark when the ball went sailing over the other unexpecting team. Holding their breaths the crowd watched as the ball flew into pucks hand like a magnetic force. Running the last yard he crossed into the goal zone giving McKinley the leave with only 2 seconds left on the clock. The titans got back into position which once they yelled hike Finn placed his knee on the ground making it a dead ball. McKinley won. Standing up I screamed cheering on puck that was getting patted on the back by his team. Walking down the stands I went to the railing taking in the energy of a winning game, my eyes following Puck the whole time. When he looked over in my direction I went to wave with a large smile when I realized he was looking at Quinn standing three feet in front of me with the rest of the cheerios her belly bump starting to show just barely. Feeling defeated I watched as he walked over to her going to give her a hug when she shook her head and walked past him to Finn. Throwing his water bottle on the ground puck turned walking off the field towards the locker room. Feeling something in my chest I told the girls I would call them later and walked to my car sitting on the hood. Alone I watched as everyone slowly left proud parents, happy football players, tired cheerios, a flirty Quinn, and a defeated team leaving me the only car left in the parking lot and still no Puck.  
>"Where the hell are you? No you were my fucking ride. No whatever." Looking over my shoulder I spotted puck his bag over his shoulder and his phone ready to crumple in his hand.<br>"Need a ride?" I asked quietly hoping he would still hear me. Lifting his head I almost thought I saw a smile grace his face when he noticed me.  
>"You waited?" disbelief crossed his face making me blush slightly if only he understood id do just about anything for him.<br>"Yeah well don't need our star football player walking home." I replied with a slight smirk. Shaking his head he walked over to my car tossing his bag in threw the back window. Jumping off the hood I walked to the driver side sliding in.  
>"She left with Finn didn't she?" starting the car I pulled out of the parking lot wondering how I was going to answer this truthfully with out hurting him so I bit my lip and nodded. "I figured, you know when I found out she was pregnant I tried to be a man an take responsibility for my mistake but it all just seems to blow up in my face."<br>"Quinn's confused Puck she'll realize what's right for her soon." Puck smiled I think really he was caught off guard. I really hate it in movies like she's the man for instance when the heroine wants the guy to be happy so she sets him up with another girl god I hate myself.  
>"Hey do you mind?" puck motioned towards the radio. I said no of course an he turned it on the sound of joel maddens voice filling my car. "Remember 9th grade?"<br>"When my brother took us to see good charlotte?" he nodded. "Remember how the girl in front of us tried punching me an you pushed her starting a mosh pit during intermission?" Puck started laughing.  
>"Me what about you Oh I'm sorry I thought this was the girls room oh hey Benji can you sign my face."<br>"I did not ask him to sign my face!" truth I almost did but I was so shocked I ended up freezing up and puck had to actually do all the talking.  
>"Almost did." Puck mumbled between his laughings smiling looking at him from the corner of my eye I turned up the radio.<br>_well did you know when your famous you could kill your wife  
>and theres no such thing as 25 to life<br>as long as you got the cash to pay for cochran_  
>looking over at me with a smile puck nodded opening his mouth singing the words as well.<br>_and did you know if you were cought and you were smokin crack  
>and McDonald's wouldnt even wanna take you back<br>you could always just run for mayor of D.C._

_Id like to see them spend the week  
>livin life out on the street<br>I dont think they would survive_

but they could spend a day or two  
>walking in someone elses shoes<br>I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
>they would fall<p>

_  
>Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous<br>theyre always complainin  
>always complainin<br>if money is such a problem  
>well they got mansions<br>think we should rob them_

Fall

Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous  
>theyre always complainin<br>always complainin  
>if money is such a problem<br>you got so many problems  
>think I could solve them<p>

Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous  
>we'll take your clothes, cash cards, and homes<br>just stop complaining  
>Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous<br>Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous  
>Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous<p>

By the time the song finished we were parked in my driveway and the both of us were pretty much bent over with laughter. Slowly catching my breath I looked back at puck but I didn't see him. I didn't see the guy I went to school with the care free player, the guy who was careless when it came to sex. Instead I saw Noah the boy I fell for before high school the one who would climb trees with me the one who would go to shows an it scared me because just then I realized could have the boy I loved he wasn't gone from the world just buried deeper than any girl he dates is willing to go.  
>"That surprisingly was fun thanks Boo." Snapping my eyes to his at the use of my old nickname I agreed with him. "Well off to the land of the lonely catch you Monday?"<br>"Uh yeah." Puck said cool grabbing his bag and going to his house leaving me in the car. Letting my head fall onto the wheel I held back the urge to cry. I'm nothing compared to Quinn I know that she knows that all of glee knows that but I can't help the feeling in my chest whenever he's around.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok i own like 1% of this world which is my brain and my puppy.. So i don't own glee as you might have figured out by now.. Before you go into the story i just wanna say i'm kinda disappointed about reviews i mean i expected something you have no idea how much it helps hell tell me how much you hate this story its something... Also i'm encouraging that you all watch All Time Low's new music video ok im done

* * *

><p>"Why are you not over here?" Friday night a week since the game and I find myself walking through my house in nothing more than my sleeping shorts and a tank top.<br>"Baby sitting the monkey." Shutting off my sisters lights I left her sound a sleep under her blanket. It was my parent's 25th anniversary and the two had gone out for the night leaving me home to babysit. Truth I would of rathered to be at Kurt's but I knew my parents deserved this so I didn't argue.  
>"Well keep your door lock love you." Hanging up with Kurt I did just that made sure all my doors were locked a normal night I wouldn't have been scared but I've seen when a stranger calls enough times not to mention the rain and the claps of thunder weren't helping.<br>"Your 16 I think you can handle a little rain." Not even a second after opening my mouth a flash of lightening lit up the sky and a loud bang from the back door caused me to jump and scream. The bang again made me realize someone was at the back door. Walking slowly I flicked on the lights ready to run if someone crazy was at the door but sighed when I noticed puck out side. In the rain.  
>"Noah what the hell get in here?" Opening the door and grabbing him by his shirt I pulled him into the house closing the door and locking it behind him.<br>"I shouldn't even be here." Was all he said before he reached for the door again.  
>"But you are seriously Noah its crazy out here let me get you a towel." I went to walk to the linen closet when his cold wet hand grabbed my own.<br>"I can't get you out of my head I've tried really I keep telling myself I'm going to be a dad I need to forget whatever it is I want but fuck do you have no idea how hard it is." Staying silent I followed him into the living room wondering where this was going. "Keeping myself away from you."  
>"Then don't." I almost didn't recognize the voice that spoke but I knew it was my own. Closing my eyes I waited for him to laugh to tell me he was joking when I felt his hand on my cheek lifting my face till I was looking at him.<br>"I couldn't if I tried." It seemed like years before his lips were touching mine and they were moving in a dance only known to them. This wasn't my first kiss but it was the most passionate my back slowly touched the back of the couch as Noah positioned himself over me using one arm to hold him up why the other left my cheek slowly moving down my neck. Placing my hand on his lower back my warm hands met his cold skin and slide up his back his shirt going with it as well. His lips met mine moving down my neck to my collar bone. A small moan escaped an I felt a smirk form on his lips as he continued his assault on my neck.  
>"Noah." My back arched as his hand that found my hip moved up my shirt landing on the pink cotton bra I put on. Slowly both our shirts found resident on the floor and his lips moved to the top of my breast his hand going to my shorts.<br>"Sissy?" eyes wide I pushed Noah off me grabbing my shirt an running to the stairs finding my baby sister at the top her teddy in one hand and her thumb in her mouth.  
>"What's the matter Hun?" I asked trying to ignore the fire burning in my skin and the need to finish what was started.<br>"I'm scared can you sleep with me?" bitting my lip I looked back at noah who was sitting up on the couch his head in his hands.  
>"I'll be up in a moment." She smiled running back to her room. Sighing I turned to the living room, Noah was pulling his shirt on an heading for the back door. "Wait you don't need to leave she falls asleep fast."<br>"No I should go." Confused I followed him into the kitchen. So many thoughts were running threw my head.  
>"Why I thought I mean did I do something wrong. I know I'm no Quinn or Santana but I-"<br>"It's not god don't ever think it's your fault." His hands took hold of my face giving me a slow kiss that held something different than the ones on the couch. "I'm sorry I just can't ruin your life to." Then he walked out of my house leaving me for the fourth time alone.

"Alright class tomorrow were going to hold an assembly in the auditorium to try and get the student more involved with glee but right now puck has something he wants to share." Keeping my gaze down I didn't looked at him as he grabbed his guitar taking a seat in front of us all.  
>"Thanks Mr. Shues alright this song is for someone special to me here it goes."<br>_You're the direction I follow to get home  
>When I feel like I can't go on you tell me to go<br>And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
>And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees<br>Cause you have that effect on me  
>You do<em>

Everything you say  
>Every time we kiss I can't think straight<br>But I'm okay  
>And I can't think of anybody else<br>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

Months going strong now and no goodbye  
>Unconditional<br>Unoriginal  
>Always by my side<br>Meant to be together  
>Meant for no one but each other<br>You love me  
>I love you harder so<p>

Everything you say  
>Every time we kiss I can't think straight<br>But I'm okay  
>And I can't think of anybody else<br>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

So please give me your hand  
>So please give me a lesson on how to steal<br>Steal the heart  
>As fast as you stole mine<br>As you stole mine yeah

Oh and everything you say  
>Every time we kiss I can't think straight<br>But I'm okay  
>And I can't think of anybody else<br>Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

So please give me your hand  
>So please just take my hand<p>

Every part of me wanted to believe he had meant to sing that song to me that I meant something to him. That all went away when Quinn wrapped her arms around him at the end of the song. Smiling up at him she pulled him into a kiss I think to make it hurt more he looked at me like telling me I could never be good enough. Not having the strength to hold the tears back I stood up walking out of the room.  
>"Wait Boo where are you going I just-"<br>"Made your point its ok Noah last night was a mistake I get it your in love with Quinn I'll leave you alone. Have a nice life." For the first time I was able to turn leaving him alone the sad part it didn't feel as good as I thought it would.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to say something I asked for reviews and I got one from ..WoRlD even if their name scares me lol they are one of the few awesome people in the world. An another thing if you haven't noticed the main character hasn't actually been given a name, nick name yes birth name no. There's a reason an it's the same reason I watch glee. I wanted who ever read this to imagine their own character big small short tall whatever I'm not going to lie I'm not a skinny person but that's ok and if you're not you should know its ok for you too.

* * *

><p>It seemed to anyone on the outside that the Hummel house hold was quiet and still, but Burt knew the truth as he carried the two large pizzas into the house. One step down the basement stairs into his sons room and he knew different. I just wish he would save my sorry ass.<br>"Thanks dad." Not even looking up from Rachel's nails Kurt waved off his dad. Burt looked around the room his glance landing on my face briefly.  
>"You ok kid?" giving him a small smile I nodded he returned the smile then walked up the stairs leaving me in a furriery of hair spray, make up, and nail polish. This was the girls (Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel) and Kurt's idea of making me feel better. It was only working slightly I think I was more happy that we could include Rachel without her royally pissing us off yet.<br>"You know he's scared right?" lifting my gaze I met Rachel's and an eyebrow going up in question. "Puck he's scared with Quinn it's easy he can be his usual ass self and she's not going to leave because she needs him till the baby. With you he knows he has to be different not different as like a different person but he has to try do his best to keep you around. And you want to know what?"  
>"What?" I managed to ask while I held back the tears I knew were coming from mentioning his name. Rachel smiled.<br>"It's because he loves you and he wants to do whatever is in his power to keep you around." Letting the tears fall down fall I pretty much jumped Rachel pulling her into a hug.  
>"When the hell did you become so smart?" She laughed running her hand threw my hair part of me felt bad for tearing on her shirt but I just left my head on her face as I hugged her middle.<br>"Like seriously Rachel." Mercedes said laughing looking down at me Rachel smiled.  
>"When glee club started I had no but now I have you guys and really I have you to thank for that you accepted me so actually I have something for you." Getting off Rachel I sat next to Kurt turning to watch Rachel ready herself.<br>_  
><em>_When I'm lost in the rain,  
>In your eyes I know I'll find the light<br>To light my way.  
>And when I'm scared,<br>And losing ground,  
>When my world is going crazy,<br>You can turn it all around.  
>And when I'm down you're there<br>- pushing me to the top.  
>You're always there,<br>giving me all you've got.  
><em>Letting go of my hand Kurt stood up standing next to Rachel the both of them singing to me._  
>For a shield from the storm,<br>For a friend, for a love  
>to keep me safe and warm<br>I turn to you.  
>For the strength to be strong,<br>For the will to carry on  
>For everything you do,<br>for everything that's true  
>I turn to you.<br>When I lose the will to win,  
>I just reach for you and<br>I can reach the sky again.  
><em>Openly crying now I laughed as both of them moved to the music singing their heart out at every word soon I found my own mouth moving as well._  
>I can do anything<br>'Cause your love is so amazing,  
>'Cause your love inspires me.<br>And when I need a friend,  
>You're always on my side<br>Giving me faith  
>taking me through the night<br>For a shield from the storm,  
>For a friend, for a love<br>to keep me safe and warm  
>I turn to you.<br>_Mercedes wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a large warm hug. Tina doing the same from the back both saying and singing as well._  
>For the strength to be strong,<br>For the will to carry on  
>For everything you do,<br>for everything that's true  
>I turn to you.<br>For the arms to be my shelter  
>through all the rain,<br>For truth that will never change,  
>For someone to lean on,<br>For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
>For that one who I can run to...<br>For a shield from the storm,  
>For a friend, for a love<br>to keep me safe and warm  
>I turn to you<br>For the strength to be strong,  
>For the will to carry on<br>For everything you do,  
>for everything that's true<br>I turn to you.  
>For a shield from the storm,<br>For a friend, for a love  
>to keep me safe and warm<br>I turn to you.  
>For the strength to be strong,<br>For the will to carry on  
>For everything you do,<br>for everything that's true  
>I turn to you.<br>I turn to you...  
><em>By the time we all finished singing we had our hands around each other's shoulders laughing.  
>"Thanks Rachel." Rachel nodded going back to sitting on Kurt's bed. "It's good to know I have friends like you guys." The four of them smiled.<br>"So now what are we going to do with puck?" Kurt asked passing out pizza.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked not even thinking before pigging into the pizza he handed me.<br>"Well we all know and can clearly see Puck is in love with you but feels he has a duty to be with Quinn because of the baby, I'm not saying he's wrong for wanting to be there for the baby but he needs to realize he can love you at the same time." I know I should be happy Puck is man enough to want to help with the baby and not a dead beat dad who just ran off but I can't help but be jealous that he's choosing Quinn.  
>"Ah Guys I think I have an idea." Tina said causing all our attention to go to her.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_As much as I like to pretend they have no idea what their talking about, the truth it when it comes to relationships surprisingly Kurt and Mercedes are actually rather insightful. With help from the both of them along with Rachel and Tina we were able to in a way solve my problem."Are you sure about this?" That was a fully loaded question. I knew that and Mr. Schuester knew that, but it was a question that needed to be answered none the less."I wanted to thank you Mr. Schue for everything you've ever done for me." Mr. Schue nodded a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth."I really wish I could change your mind about leaving Glee Club." He said walking over to me pulling me into a hug._

"_Part of me wishes you could too Mr. Schue, but I need to do this." Nodding his head once more he looked me over before pulling me back into a hug. I could already feel the tears working there way to my eyes when he pulled away. It wasn't like I was moving away that I couldn't be going to school here, but we both knew I was giving up a lot by leaving this club. He would only now be Mr. Schuester my Spanish teacher not Mr. Schuester my mentor. "See you in English." Holding back the erg to cry I walked out of the room my eyes fixed on the floor. I wish I had been looking up because I wouldn't have walked into the wall, or Puck's chest."Your quitting Glee?" Startled I jumped back looking up not even having time to whip the tear that was streaking down my cheek. "Does anyone else know or were you just going to not perform tonight?" I went to open my mouth but nothing came out. I had every intention of performing tonight but I wasn't planning on telling anyone. Kurt and the girls helped me an I had every intention of going through with the plan but unlike them I didn't have enough faith in myself and knew that after tonight I couldn't stay in Glee not with Puck and Quinn. I know I'm running away from my problems but I honestly didn't care."I-I'll be performing tonight and no I have yet to tell anyone else I planned on doing it after." Before he could say anything else I moved to go around him coming to a stop when his hand grabbed my arm."Please don't walk away from me again." Not even worrying about the tears any more I held my head up."Good bye Noah." Pulling back my arm I walked away towards Kurt who though unaware why knew I was crying."How you holding up?" I shrugged. "Come on lets go get you dressed." Placing his arm over my shoulders we both walked towards the girls dressing room which was really just the choir room. I'll be perfectly honest for that 15 minutes in the dressing room laughing and getting ready with the girls I hated myself. I was leaving them because I was selfish and couldn't watch Puck and Quinn be happy together."Alright girls lets go." All of now rushing to get ready it all sunk in. the plan in 10 minutes it would be under go and there was no turning back."Hey you ready?" Looking up to Rachel I smiled and nodded I didn't need to turn back because this needed to be done. Rachel and Finn were opening up with a duet like usual I wasn't complaining they had great chemistry even if no one else saw it. Then all of us would follow with a song by Ke$ha the show would then be over well it was suppose to be and before I talked to Mr. Schue it was. Running off the stage with everyone else I hugged Tina so proud of all of us for what we just did in front of our school."Before we bring this night to a close one of your students wanted to share something with you." Thanking Mr. Schue I took the microphone and walked out onto the stage."Um hi I uh just wanted to share a song with you guys it actually goes out to someone I once knew when I was younger. Someone who means a lot to me." Sighing I set the microphone on the stand. This was the plan I was going to sing my heart out in front of my peers to Noah. Sitting on a stool in front of the school I'm about to sing a mash up of two of Taylor swifts guitar and sing my feelings while playing the guitar. In other terms I was about to make a fool of myself._

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upsetShe's going off about something that you said'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I doI'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday nightI'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't likeAnd she'll never know your story like I doBut she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirtsShe's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along, so why can't you see?You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angelCan't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain soCome feel this magic I've been feeling since I met youCan't help it if there's no one elseMmm, I can't help myselfHey Noah, I've been holding back this feelingSo I got some things to say to youI've seen it all, so I thoughtBut I never seen nobody shine the way you doThe way you walk, way you talk, way you say my nameIt's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever changeHey Noah, why are people always leaving?I think you and I should stay the same_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakersShe's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachersDreaming about the day when you wake up and findThat what you're looking for has been here the whole timeIf you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along, so why can't you see?You belong with meStanding by and waiting at your back doorAll this time how could you not know?Baby, you belong with me, you belong with meOh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the nightI'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cryAnd I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreamsThink I know where you belong, think I know it's with meNoah, I could give you fifty reasonsWhy I should be the one you chooseAll those other girls, well, they're beautifulBut would they write a song for you?Standing by and waiting at your back doorAll this time, how could you not know?Baby, you belong with me, you belong with meYou belong with meHave you ever thought just maybeYou belong with me?You belong with me_Letting out a ragged breath I looked out to the students in front of me all staring. Biting my lip to hold off the tears I turned to walk off the stage when it happened. A slow clap, sure the first person who was clapping happen to be my best friend but it was enough to get everyone in their seats to follow along. Because they wanted to not because they had to. Blushing I smiled, bowing slightly, and going to turn to walk off stage when I again walked into a wall or puck chest. Looking up I meet his gaze."I sang for you. The other day in glee club that song was for you." eyes widen I stood speechless. "I'll always have something in my heart for Quinn because she's giving birth to my daughter but its you I love." not giving me a chance to recover from his words Puck lowered his head till his lips touched mine. I could be cheesy and say I saw fireworks that my whole body exploded as his lips pressed harder into mine but in truth my mind was so fuzzy all I heard was someone say yes then a loud smack of hands before the auditorium broke out in applause and whistles. Finally coming up for air I looked up at puck."I love you too, and just so you know Noah. You belong with me."The EndOk so that sucked allot, and im sorry. See I would have updated along time ago but my lap top with this story got stolen so the ending chapter was gone. Again I would like to thank ..WoRlD for the review and also Maria Isabell for hers as well. I'll admit the lack of reviews was kind of disappointing. Hopefully if I post one of my other storys it will have a better out come… So keep an eye out for future stories…Best friends have the best of both worlds! Or Who says I can't keep my hands off you? Coming to a computer near you


End file.
